With the advent of high-power internal combustion engine, generator and motor, drive shafts for transmitting power are bound to be large-scale and capable of transmitting higher power. The biggest bottleneck of a megawatt large-scale vertical axis wind power generation system is how to enable the vertical axis of the ultra-high wind wheel power generation mechanism to transfer huge torque to the ground, and this is also a typical to-be-solved problem hindering the vertical axis wind power systems from becoming large-scale and ultra large-scale.